Typical multiplayer gaming is conducted in virtual environments rendered on a client machine and managed by a host server. While this form of multiplayer gaming is popular, virtual environments present gameplay, graphical, and other limitations. For example, rendering virtual environments requires considerable processing power on a client machine. As another example, virtual environments may be less engaging or interesting to players than real-life environments. There exists a need for a new format of multiplayer gaming that overcomes these limitations.